Star Bright
by tonightweareyoung
Summary: When Santana stargazes one night, she's expecting just another hour of loneliness, until Brittany unexpectedly visits her.


**A/N**: So I wasn't too sure about how well the poem goes with the story, but I hope it does. Also, this is my first Brittana fic (I'm usually in the world of Klaine), so I hope it does okay with all you Brittan-ers? Brittanians? Brittana-lovers—let's go with that. It's also super short, sorry!

I don't own Glee!

* * *

><p><em>Star light,<em>

_Star bright,_

_First star I see tonight._

_I wish I may,_

_I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

Santana Lopez leans against the marble railing of her balcony. It's nearly one in the morning, but she isn't tired at all. In fact, it is times like this that keep her the most awake.

Up above her, the Lima night sky is perfectly clear. Not a single cloud is in sight, revealing flickering diamonds hanging on display.

She gazes up at the stars, counting them and then recounting them as she loses the number. Her dark eyes glimmer in the night, reflecting the beautiful glow of the celestial bodies. She's lovely, but she isn't smiling.

Her grandmother used to show her the stars. It was her favorite thing to do—stargaze. Back when Santana's grandmother had bothered to speak to her, she had taken her out every week whenever there was a clear night, just to lie in the backyard and watch the stars wink until they fell asleep.

"Stars are amazing," she'd tell Santana. "You never know. Maybe the person you are meant to be with is watching the same star as you this very moment."

"I don't think I'm meant to be with anyone, Abuelita," Santana would respond.

"You are. You'll find them soon enough."

Now she searches through the lights, waiting for the brightest one to appear.

Just as her neck is starting to ache painfully, Santana spots a large star that rarely ever flickers. She closes her eyes, breathing in the clean night air, before closing her eyes and softly whispering the poem again.

_Star light,_

_Star bright,_

_First star I see tonight._

_I wish I may,_

_I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

"Santana!"

She opens her eyes in surprise as she hears a familiar voice shout her name.

Brittany.

The blonde waves at her from where she's standing on the Lopez family's driveway in her rumpled kiddy pajamas. Her hair's got a bad case of bedhead and she's obviously just gotten out of bed. A purse is slung over her shoulder and on her face is the prettiest smile Santana's ever seen.

"Brittany," Santana whispers. It's inaudible, but as if she hears her, Brittany responds.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Why aren't _you_ asleep?" Santana answers.

"I missed you. So I snuck out." If only all problems could be solved this way. "Can I come up?"

Santana lets her in, opening the door. She can't help but smile as Brittany leans in for a hug, smelling like she always does—something sweet and flowery and innocent. "Britt?"

"What, San?" Brittany glances at her as they head upstairs, creeping past Mr. and Mrs. Lopez's room and going back on the balcony.

"Nothing." Santana blushes. "I just… I'm really happy to see you."

She glances down at her nightgown, which hasn't been washed for a few days and is probably wrinkled. Her hair hasn't been brushed yet and her makeup's been taken off. Brittany must think she looks like a mess.

As if she's read her mind, Brittany takes her cold hand in her warm one. "Santana, I think you look really beautiful tonight."

Her heart soars and she nods her thanks. "Britt, I think you're beautiful too."

It's true. The blonde's big blue eyes are wide with happiness, her cheeks are a little flushed and she's clutching Santana's hand tight by now. Before Santana can register what's happening, Brittany leans in and gently brushes her lips with hers, just a light brush but it electrifies Santana's whole body anyways.

The next thing she knows, her hands are on either side of Brittany's face and she's kissing her with such desperation, such passion, that it feels unreal. Every time they touch it's like she's been set on fire, but it feels so good Santana can't help but give in to it.

Brittany's never felt this way before. She and Santana have kissed before, but this time feels like their lips have just touched for the first time. It's incomprehensible, indescribable, life-changing, and it feels right.

The next few moments are heaven. It's so wonderful that when Brittany finally pulls away, the tip of her nose just brushing Santana's, the Latina wants to just grab her and pull her close again.

"Hey, look at that star." Brittany turns before Santana's lips can touch hers again. Santana wants to cry in frustration, she wants that feeling back, but she stops when she sees the star that Brittany's pointing to.

Her finger is directed at the very star that Santana was watching earlier—the one that rarely flickers. It's still shining strong, brighter than the others, never giving in to the darkness. It blurs a little through the sudden tears that spring to Santana's eyes and she hastily wipes them away.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" she manages, trying to keep her voice from wobbling too much. As wrong as she was about Santana's sexuality, her grandmother was right about the stars. "You know, I was looking at that star earlier. Someone told me that the person you're meant to be with could be admiring the same star as you."

Brittany smiles as she kisses her once more, the curve of her lips reassuring Santana, comforting her. "I guess we're meant to be together, then," she whispers, lips moving against Santana's mouth.

"Forever?" Santana waits for her response, arms circling Brittany's warm, firm body, fingers tangled in her soft, fragrant golden hair.

"Forever," Brittany promises. Her eyes meet Santana's and they're both lost in each other's gazes for a long moment.

Sure, they'll face challenges and hopelessness and sadness and everything life has to throw at them, but they are never going to give up. One day, it will all be over and Santana and Brittany won't ever have to worry about tough stuff again. It will just be them, but they'll be together.

"I love you."

_Star light,_

_Star bright,_

_First star I see tonight._

_I wish I may,_

_I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight._


End file.
